Solutions
by dragonlots
Summary: Jim Shannon wanted to know why the Collins family had come to Terra Nova. After all, they were one of the richest families in 2149. Commander Taylor reassured him it was because they wanted a fresh start. The new sheriff wanted to believe that, but why did Zoe and her friends talk about vampires. They were just myths. Right? Continued in Terra Nova Quest and Earth-New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Terra Nova or Dark Shadows. Just borrowing the characters for fun based on some ideas I got from recently rewatching the entire series and Zoe's comments about a vampire in the colony.

Solutions

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter One: What are they doing here?

Warm winds touched the market place, the fabric hanging over it waving in its wake. Jim Shannon leaned on the wooden railing, watching the vendors and potential customers below as they greeted each other and exchanged either terras or goods, their voices not much louder than a murmur. Farther out a brachiosaurus herd bugled as they munched on the tender green leaves near the colony.

A group caught Jim's eye and he watched them with interest as they approached the market. One of them wore a dark cloak, no part of the skin exposed. The wearer seemed to be of average height and moved with uncertainty. The companion had a basket over her arm, and she stopped to get some fruit, her red hair shimmering in the sun. She dressed like everyone else in Terra Nova although her clothing was brighter than most. The purple color complimented her tanned skin.

"Those are the Collins."

Shannon glanced over at Commander Taylor who had joined him. As usual he wore combat fatigues and heavy boots, his gray hair and beard neatly groomed. He leaned on his hands over- looking the compound.

"The Collins? Aren't they one of the richest families in 2149?"

"That they are," Taylor agreed. "Most of them joined us during the ninth pilgrimage. I understand a couple stayed behind."

The red haired woman glanced up and waved. Taylor returned it. "That's Laura Collins. She's an expert in animal behavior, growing plants and thinks about solutions for problems we haven't encountered yet."

"Interesting skill." He pointed at the cloaked figure. "And that one?"

"Barnabas Collins. Severe sun allergy. See more of him at night."

"They the only ones?" He recalled the family had more members.

"The younger son Zeke and his wife Flo are expecting their first baby. The two daughters, Piper and Peri, both of which are great cooks, work in the mess hall. They belong to oldest son Allen, the one who stayed behind with his father Owen."

Allen Collins. His wife had died a few years back. It had been big news as Jim remembered. Everything the family did was. "Surprised they'd come here."

The Commander gave him a sharp glance. "You've only been here a few weeks. The Collins are like everyone else, just looking for a fresh start." He pointed at woman. "Laura spends a lot of time OTG. Been observing our local herd brachiosaurus herd and has even named them all."

"She named them?" Why would anyone do that?

"Helps her research." Taylor chuckled. "Seems to think if the rovers die they we could use them instead."

Jim frowned. "Why would anyone want to?"

"Like I said, she thinks of solutions for problems we don't have yet."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barnabas watched his cousin gather the ingredients for dinner. Laura moved easily in between the booths, smiling at vendors and trading for what she wanted. Once she finished, she rejoined him, gently guiding him back to their homes.

"You really should have stayed indoors," she chided him.

"I enjoy at least getting to see the day light."

"Lucky everyone believes you have a sun allergy." She waved at a couple of little girls who were waiting to be picked up from school. Laura leaned closer. "Some of the children think there's a vampire here."

His brown eyes swept over them. "That's nonsense of course."

"Oh, of course." She shook her head. "I'll be spending the next couple of days OTG."

"What is so important about a bunch of giant lizards?" He couldn't understand her fascination.

"The more we learn about our new home, the better our chances of survival."

That might be true, he had to begrudgingly agree. He'd lived on Earth long enough to know what had happened would have not only end human lives, but vampires as well. He was one a handful that still survived and the only one in Terra Nova.

"I'll be hunting some of the smaller dinosaurs," Laura's words brought his attention back to the moment.

"You'll do what you usually do." She drained them and brought their blood back to him.

"Makes sense." They had reached her residence. Where she'd managed to find the bright blue she'd painted it, Barnabas had no idea. He'd chosen a dull gray, while the other cousins, who lived next to them, had painted their house a vivid yellow with red trim.

"I'm still surprised the girls chose to live with Zeke and Flo."

"Not me. They're still teens and not yet ready to work and keep up their own place. I think having servants spoiled them."

He smiled and nodded. "No doubt."

"Now, get inside and stay there until the sun sets." She opened her door. "Going to Boylan's later?"

He liked the bar. It gave him a chance to socialize and listen to the soldiers. They talked a lot about what they did and Commander Taylor. He got the impression they liked the new sheriff Jim Shannon and one them, Reynolds, had decided to court Maddy. He wondered what her father thought of that.

"Probably," he answered.

"Figured." She ducked inside.

With a sigh, he trudged around the house, past her exotic garden and into his own place. All the windows were shuttered, plunging the interior into darkness. He hung up his cloak, and entered his bedroom. The rest of the day he'd spend here, sleeping. Not that he actually did. He never dreamed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Laura loved light. Every window she'd opened, allowing her home to be splashed in brightness. Quickly she put her ingredients away in the drawers around the kitchenette. Later, she'd slice up what she needed to travel with and decide what to add to her pack. She figured she'd be gone two, maybe three days.

She wanted to be there when the eggs hatched and hoped Brumhilda, the matriarch of the herd, would allow her to watch. Bola would be happy to see her. The young male would follow her back to colony if she'd let him. Maybe he'd finally let her ride him this time.

Not that she believed the animals should be used like the cows or horses she'd read about. They deserved to decide if they wanted to help the humans, not be forced into it. Commander Taylor, when she'd shared her view, had thought her idea crazy.

Maybe so. Maybe not.

From what she'd seen, the colonists went out of their way not to hurt any of the dinosaurs if they didn't have to. Life and death situations, that was different, like the slashers that had gone after the group of teens a few weeks ago. They shouldn't have been out there, but the soldiers had learned many ways of dealing with the threats and she hadn't heard that any of the creatures had died.

The man she'd seen with Taylor was probably Jim Shannon. He appeared to get along with the commander as well as Wash did. That might be good thing. The colony needed strong leadership.

Entering her bedroom, painted a light purple, she stuffed her backpack with a couple changes of clothes, and other items she knew she'd need for her time with the herd. She prepared the food she'd take along, some tablets for water purification, and anything else she could think of, including her long knife.

She set it next to the door, ate a light dinner and crawled into her bed. Sleep came slowly because of her excitement. Dawn crept in and she got up, dressed, grabbed her pack and headed for the gate.

A few soldiers nodded and waved. They were used to her going OTG. The biggest surprise proved to be Bola, who waited for her.

"Well, good morning," she greeted the young male.

Bola huffed at her, leaning his ling neck down to bump her slightly. She'd learned it was a way they sometimes greeted each other.

Patting his neck, she said, "Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Solutions

Chapter 2: How can it be here?

The herd munched happily beside the lake they normally inhabited. Several of the group drank water, while Beth and Bessie, Brumhilda's daughters, watched over the soon to be hatching eggs, nestled on the far shore.

Odd thing was, most in Terra Nova thought brachiosaurus were all gray. What Laura had discovered is that they had bright patches under their skin, each as different as a leopard's spots. It made them easy for her to identity.

Brumhilda sported green and blue splotches. Her daughters had similar ones with a streak of red, probably something they got from their father. Bola had brown and green mixed. The others had varied markings of similar shades.

Bola nudged her making a sound she knew meant, 'come and see'. He wouldn't leave her alone until she followed him. She'd learned that lesson the hard way a few weeks ago. Rising from behind the tall dark green grass, she skirted the lake and wondered why he had headed into edge of the forest. Normally they didn't due to predators.

Half of him extended out and Laura had to work past the heavy foliage to see what concerned him. Using his head he uncovered something and made a noise she'd never heard before. It sounded mournful.

"Oh, my god," she murmured, kneeling down to examine the body. It had been partially stripped by scavengers looking for a quick meal, yet the curve of the skull was unmistakable and something that shouldn't be a part of this time period. Behind it lay a smaller shape, just as dead as its mother.

"You poor things."

The dinosaur poked its head under a huge yellow flower and ducked out, a slight scratch on his nose dripping blood.

"What the..?" Laura carefully lifted the plant and stared at her find. Despite looking like it hadn't eaten in a few days, the young cub seemed to be still alive, and from what it did to Bola, a bit feisty.

"Okay, little one, how did you get here?" She sat back and pulled off her pack, taking a shirt out. Luckily the cub had used up all its energy on Bola and didn't fight her. Gently she secured the baby, before putting her pack back on.

"Now I need to get back to Terra Nova." The sabre cat needed to eat or it might not survive much longer and she had nothing to feed it.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think Dr. Horton made other vampires?" Zoe asked Maddy when she stopped to pick her younger sister up from school. She had to admit the five year old looked cute in her brown shorts and matching top.

Maddy sighed, wishing her sister would stop talking about undead creatures that did not exist. "There are no such things." She wanted to get home and change. Mark was coming by later and she wanted to pick the perfect outfit for their after dinner dessert date.

"Maybe they hide their teeth like he does."

"Zoe," How could she explain so Zoe would understand. "If Dr. Horton was a vampire he couldn't be out in the sun. They turn to dust or so legend says."

"Maybe he found a way so he wouldn't."

They stopped outside their yellow house. "Vampires don't exist, Zoe. Okay?"

"What's this about vampires?" their father asked as he joined them. He gave them both a warm smile. Maddy wondered what he'd been doing since his clothes were covered in dust.

"Zoe thinks Dr. Horton is a vampire," Maddy explained.

"Really?" He scooped us his youngest and she giggled. "What makes you say that?"

"One of her friend's told her that." Her annoyance about the whole thing stemmed from her worship of her science idol. Plus a nagging feeling something wasn't right because he couldn't answer some of her questions.

"Well, if there are vampires, I'll protect you from them. Deal?"

Zoe nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why Bola had allowed Laura to ride him, she had no idea. Her balancing act on his back proved tricky between her pack and the dying cub tucked next to her chest, while her other hand managed to hold onto the brachiosaurus' smooth neck.

When Terra Nova came into sight, Laura sighed in relief. Faint voices reached her ears and Bola slowed, stretching his neck so she could climb down, only she couldn't and protect the cub.

"Now how did you manage that?" Commander Taylor asked, staring up at her.

"I have no idea. I need some help here. Can someone take this?" She handed the baby down and one of the soldiers took it. "Be careful."

"What is that?"

"A sabre cat cub." She slid down and managed not to twist her ankle. It had been farther than she thought. Good thing she'd climbed up in a tree earlier when she mounted.

"A sabre cat?" Taylor looked surprised. "It's not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, I know." She took the animal to make certain it still lived. "I'm going over to the infirmary. I know it needs to eat, but I want to make certain there are no other injuries and I want to make sure the scratch on Bola's nose doesn't get infected."

Hearing his name, Bola gingerly stretched his head over the top railing. He huffed at her.

"You stay put and don't cause any trouble," she warned him.

"Now wait just a moment," Taylor began.

"If this cub is to live, I need to get it help right now." Laura hurried away, knowing she'd probably get read the riot act later. She didn't care.

Later she'd figure out how it could be here. She pushed open the infirmary doors and yelled, "I need a doctor!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Solutions: Chapter 3:

The grand house of Collinwood had fallen into disrepair over the past few years. Between the elements and the dying planet, there seemed no point in keeping it up. Granted, the family had been rich enough to buy their own dome, which included the entire village of Collinsport. Still, Allen had to wonder if the expense had been worth it.

He glanced at his elderly father dozing in a worn velvet chair before the fireplace they had adapted to use an alternate heat method. It warmed the room, but he could see the faded dull white wallpaper, the ragged colorful rugs and the fading glory of a once influential and proud founding family.

 _We should have gone with the rest of the family to Terra Nova._

He sipped his brandy taken from one of the last bottles in their wine cellar. When he'd been younger, the shelves had always been full. Their supply had dwindled and with the just two of them, he saw no reason to keep it fully stocked.

His father murmured and shifted restlessly. When had he gotten so gray? There seemed to be more lines on his face and it took him longer to get up and down the stairs.

 _Maybe I should close off the upper floor and move our bedrooms to the main level._ The move would solve many problems and prevent his father from injuring himself or falling.

Taking a last drink, Allen studied his reflection in the glass. His dark hair had begun to turn gray at his temples making him look distinguished. A few lines radiated from his gray eyes. His once tanned oval face had paled since barely any sunshine got through the thick dark dust.

He put his glass on the sideboard and gently woke his father. "Father, wake up. We need to go to bed."

"What?" His father slowly blinked. "Allen?"

"I'm here."

"Where are the girls?" He looked around for them, panic in his tone.

His father's memory was disappearing and it saddened Allen.

"They went to Terra Nova."

"Terra Nova? Where is that?"

"A long way from here." No need to add any confusion by trying to explain it was eighty-five million years in the past and an alternate time stream. Or so the scientists had claimed.

 _Why do I doubt that?_ He wondered as he helped his father up and through the dark and quiet house, where only the ghosts now wandered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you have there?" Elisabeth Shannon met Laura near the door.

The infirmary didn't quite smell like a hospital in 2149. It had a faint flowery scent and more windows with sunshine than any place she remembered ever visiting.

"I have a dying cub and need to see if it's injured."

"A cub?" The doctor gave her an odd look. Dr. Shannon had an exotic beauty with dark hair and eyes. Laura had no idea what mix she might be.

"Yes."

"Bring it here." Turning on one of the beds, she waited.

Carefully Laura unwrapped the barely moving cub. Its sides moved in and out, so it was still alive.

"Where did you find this?" The images popped up over the bed showing the inside of the sabre cat. Heart, lungs, bones, all where they were supposed to be.

"Bola found it."

"That's one of the brachiosaurus right?"

"Yeah. He's been the most curious about me."

"Met you at the gate today from what I heard." The other woman sounded amused.

"First time he's done that."

"Hum."

"What is that?" A teen with sun bleached hair and in blue scrubs joined them.

"It's a sabre cat." Laura frowned. "Skye right?"

"Yeah." She leaned down. "Where'd you find it?"

"Bola found it in the jungle. Its mother and sibling were both dead."

"Well," Doctor Shannon said," I can tell you it's a female and other then being dehydrated, nothing else seems to be wrong. I recommend fluids."

"I planned on feeding it, but I'm not sure what."

"Skye," the doctor ordered. "Run over to the mess hall and see if they've got some dry or evaporated milk ."

"Sure thing." Skye dashed out.

Dark eyes looked at her. "It's not supposed to be here, is it?"

"No." Laura sighed. "So we have a mystery and no idea on where to start."

"My husband might be able to help you with that."

Laura knew all about the new sheriff. "He might. First, I want to get this little one healthy."

"And then what?"

"Figure it out when I get there."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Barnabas roused as the sun dropped and night took over. Slowly he stretched, happy to be resting in a bed rather than a coffin. Light faintly snuck under his blinds and he smiled.

Rising, he quickly bathed, changing into light cotton clothes, not as fancy as those he was so used to wearing. He helped himself to a glass of dinosaur blood, the cool liquid reviving him even more.

When he finished, he stepped out of his bungalow, noticing the cousins seemed to be home, their laughter echoing outside and the smells of dinner drifting in the warm damp air. Stepping out into the night, he headed for Boylan's.

He nodded at fellow Terra Novans as he passed. Seemed odd to him that he no longer caused a fearful reaction, as he had back in Collinsport. The old legends had never left and he'd lived with the stigma for several hundred years.

The bar was busy. Soldiers sat at several tables, some drinking, some playing cards. A few others leaned against the bar sipping whatever concoction Boylan had created. He took a seat near the edge where he could watch.

Boylan himself presided at the bar, pouring drinks and smiling at his customers. Josh Shannon, son of the new sheriff, swept the stairs. The teen had the look of his mother and the personality like his father, if what Barnabas had heard was correct.

"Hi there," Boylan's voice pulled Barnabas's attention to the owner. "Not that I'm complaining, but you come in here every night, order a drink that you don't touch and always leave a terra on the table."

"And?"

"And, I'm just curious if you're not a drinking man, why you come here?" The rotund man wore a wild flowered top and tan pants giving him the look of a man on vacation.

A faint smile touched his thin lips. "I like the atmosphere."

Boylan 's eyes narrowed as if considering his answer. "Okay. Fair enough." He turned to leave, snapping his fingers as if he'd just remembered something. "That cousin of yours, Laura, rode back this afternoon on that dinosaur she calls Bola."

He found that intriguing. She'd been working toward that outcome for several months.

"Came back with some sort of critter. Not sure what."

Laura must have made a discovery or else brought back one of the hatchlings. "Interesting."

"Yeah." The owner smiled. "I'll get your drink right over."

"Thank you." He leaned back, prepared to enjoy the evening and work out the solution of his cousin's early return later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Where did that come from?

"Closing time, gents," Boylan's softly accented voice drifted across the bar.

Barnabas placed his terra on the table and pushed the drink over to the barmaid, who gave him a fetching smile. It lit up her oval face and he returned her smile before taking the stairs out into the damp night air. In the distance howler cries echoed and behind him the soldiers trudged out.

Turning toward his home, he enjoyed the walk. The stairs overhead sparkly clearly and he remembered evenings spent at the old house staring up at them, marveling, both as a child and later as an adult. He wished he'd known then they would be his only view for longer than anyone should live.

He glanced at his cousin's and stopped, when he realized Laura sat on the porch. She wasn't due back for a few more days and her early return concerned him. His silver headed cane in hand he approached and realized she held something.

"You're home early." He sat in an empty chair beside her.

"Feeding time," she informed him, indicating the small furred body in her lap.

"What is that?"

"Sabre cat and no, it shouldn't be here." Expertly she shifted the angle of the bottle. Two small paws kneaded against the plastic.

"Any idea why it might be?"

"From some of the discussions I attended, I'd say this is the first evidence we've seen of possible leakage."

"Leakage?" His understanding of science was shaky at best.

"The scientists who invented the time travel tech and the portal we used, discussed this possibility. That it might puncture," she frowned, "well, let's say put holes in other dimensions and the possibility of things slipping through."

"Have you discussed this with the commander?"

"Not yet. When I got back this little one was close to death. I had to get to the infirmary."

"Seems lively enough."

She laughed. "Yeah, amazing what a few meals can do."

"Did you have time for hunting?" He wasn't low on blood yet. He just liked to keep a steady supply.

"Not to worry, Barnabas. Give me a few days and I'll go out again."

"What are you going to do with this cub?"

"Raise and train it as a hunting companion."

"They get fairly good sized don't they?"

"They do," she confirmed. "Sheba has no mother to teach her to hunt and she wouldn't survive very long out there if I were to set her loose. Sabre cats are not designed to live this era and catch prey."

What she said made sense, still he had concerns. "Sheba?"

"Doc Shannon let me know the cub is female. I named her Sheba."

The bottle was empty. Laura set it down and grabbed a damp cloth. "Mom would clean the baby afterwards and stimulate its bowels." She got up and headed inside. "Garden is the best place."

He followed her through her colorful home out to her garden. His cousin washed the baby, who obediently did its business, and she finished cleaning it. Going back inside, she put the kitten in a fluffy bed in her second bedroom and closed a half gate.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, indicating the gate.

"Had it for a while in the event I brought something back." Laura yawned. "I need to get some rest."

"Of course." He headed out, turning to face her before he did." You need to talk with Taylor."

"Not to worry. On my list of things to do tomorrow. Good night, Barnabas."

"Good night." He left and headed for his home. Dawn was a few hours away and he decided he wanted to sit watching the stars until the sun rose. It would be a pleasant way to spend his time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jim Shannon slipped out of bed, trying not to wake his wife. His mind kept going over the events of the previous day when he'd almost lost his oldest daughter. Maddy had tried to prove that Doctor Horton was not really himself, but his assistant Thickett. She'd succeeded, but not before the imposter tried to kill her.

Luckily he'd given his children panic words in the event they were ever in danger. Maddy had remembered and sent her younger sister with the message. Jim had arrived just in time. The imposter had been locked in the brig and he hoped to discuss the man's fate with Taylor later.

Growls and roars reached his ears and he slipped outside for a breath of air. He hoped he got at least a couple more hours of sleep before he got up for the day.

"Evening, Mr. Shannon."

He blinked, not knowing anyone else would be up at this early. "Miss Collins?"

The red head nodded and picked up a small creature. "Say hello to Sheba."

"What is that?"

"Sabre cat." She showed the tawny coated cat with faint black spots to him.

He'd never seen anything like it. "Where'd it come from?"

"Something I have to discuss with Commander Taylor later today."

"Daddy?" His youngest daughter stood in the door barefoot and wearing her nighty.

"You should be in bed, Z."

"What's that?" Zoe dashed over to look at the cat.

"Her name is Sheba. Be gentle. She's just a baby." Laura knelt down so Zoe could see.

"Can I touch it?"

"I wouldn't advise it right now. She's wanting to play and her claws are sharp."

Wide eyed his daughter stared at the cat. "Are you going to keep it?"

"That's still to be decided."

"I have a plant that eats bugs."

Laura smiled. "That's a good plant to have."

"Zoe, you need to go back to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Okay." She waved at Laura and went back inside.

The cat yowled and wiggled down, poking its curious nose into a group of bushes.

"At least some of her instincts are intake." Laura rose.

"You might want to keep it away from the children if you think it's dangerous."

"I'm hoping not. Sheba would make a great companion when I go OTG."

Laura retrieved the cat who howled in protest. "Night, Mr. Shannon."

"Night." He watched as she moved across the compound.

A sabre cat. He'd have to ask Maddy about it tomorrow. More than likely she'd know something about the creatures.

With a tired yawn, he went back to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how do you think it got here?" Taylor demanded. As always his gray hair and beard were combed and neat. He wore a dark shirt, brown pants and combat boots.

Laura looked calmly at him over his desk. How the man had managed to get a dinosaur head up to his office and put a piece of glass over it, she had no idea. It was impressive, she'd give him that.

"I've got some theories." She explained to him the same thing she'd shared with Barnabas. Jim Shannon stood beside Taylor and Wash not far away. His second in command had a doubtful look on her face.

"You think they might be right?" Taylor learned toward her.

"This is the first evidence I've seen that they might be right."

"How'd you manage to be privy to those discussions?"

"The Collins helped finance Hope Plaza. It wasn't hard."

"Money talks." The Commander nodded as if that answered everything.

"More important," Wash added her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail and wearing combat fatigues. "What are your plans for that cat?"

"She's smart. I'm hoping to train her as a hunting companion. Her skills could be useful when I'm OTG."

"She mentioned that last night," Shannon added, "when they were out for a walk."

"And when you're not?" Wash asked.

"Then I need to train and socialize her. Teach her not to attack anyone in Terra Nova."

Taylor nailed her with a dark look. "If she does?"

"I'll put her down myself."

"See that you do." He rose. "Come on, Shannon, we need to deal with Dr. Horton."

"Yeah." Shannon followed the commander out. She heard their feet on the wooden stairs.

"Guess this meeting is over." Laura got up.

Wash nodded. "Just make sure you keep that cat under control."

"I'll do the best I can." Laura headed out, taking a moment to appreciate the view. The land and trees spread out below. She envied Taylor. He got to see this every day.

The market place looked busy and she figured she'd see what she could do about grabbing a few things for dinner and see if someone had something she could fashion a leash with. She saw Zeke, her cousin, there shopping and figured she'd better go say hi. Last he knew she'd gone OTG.

Moving through the vendors she'd tried to catch up with him. A very young voice stopped her. "Do you think he made any vampires?"


	5. Chapter 5

Solutions: Chapter 5 : Whatever happened to Thickett?

Shannon watched as Taylor opened the brig door. The man claiming to be Dr. Horton looked up at them a combination of defeat and haughtiness on his lined face. He rose and half bowed. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Taylor crossed his arm over his black shirt and just glared at the man. "You killed someone back in 2149 and you tried to kill Maddy Shannon."

"Meddlesome girl," he muttered.

Jim barely held himself back. Horton's comment infuriated him and all he wanted to do was hit the man again.

The commander sighed. "If you were really Horton, I'd give you a pass, but you aren't Mr. Thickett."

"I did most of the man's work."

"Be that as it may, I won't have a murderer in Terra Nova." Taylor rubbed his beard. "Problem is Dr. Horton is a hero to a lot of people. We need to do this quiet like." He turned to Shannon. "Or would you a go at him?"

Boy, would he! Still, Jim knew the real Dr. Horton had been a hero to his daughter. "We could take him out in a Rover tonight and let him take his chances."

Thickett paled.

"Like that idea." Tylor grinned. "We'll just tell everyone he's gone for an extended OTG."

"You can't do that!" their prisoner screamed.

"We can and we will." Taylor nodded, his expression saying the decision had been made. "We'll be back at nightfall. Be ready."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's so cute." Zoe edged up toward the porch where a red haired woman was feeding some sort of feline.

"Zoe," Maddy tried to stop her sister.

The six year old stopped a few feet away watching.

"You're Zoe aren't you?" the woman asked. Glancing up she smiled at the teen. "And you're Maddy Shannon."

"Hi," Maddy returned.

"I'm Laura Collins."

Maddy extended her hand and then lowered it realizing the other couldn't shake hers. "Nice to meet you."

Laura laughed. "This is Sheba." She indicated the tawny furred body bundled in her lap. It lay curled there, fast asleep, its tiny sides moving in and out.

Maddy frowned. "That's a Sabre cat."

"Yes, it is," Laura confirmed.

"That shouldn't be here."

"You're right."

Zoe stood right next the wicker chair. "Can I pet it?"

"Very gently."

Tentatively, her younger sister stroked the fur. "It's not soft."

"It's not?" Maddy reached out and touched it as well. The fur felt coarse and thick. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Hoping to train Sheba here to be a hunting companion."

"You go OTG a lot."

"I do."

She snapped her fingers. "You're the one who rode the Brachiosaurus."

A faint bellowing drifted across the compound. Laura sighed. "Speaking of which, that's Bola." Carefully she picked up the cub who protested with a growl before going back to sleep. "I'm going to put Sheba in her bed. How would you like to meet my dinosaur friend, Zoe?"

Zoe's face lit up. "Can we?"

"Uh, sure."

"I'll be right back." Laura disappeared inside and reappeared a few minutes later. "Come on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If she was correct, Zoe was the little girl who had asked about vampires in the market place. Laura had taken no action when she'd heard it. To do so would have confirmed what the child believed. Kids weren't easily fooled and she'd have to speak with Barnabas about being diligent in keeping his secret safe.

It didn't take them long to reach the front gate. Bola stood there an almost forlorn expression on his narrow face. She stepped outside and outstretched her hand. He nudged it with his nose.

"You actually rode him?" Maddy sounded surprised.

"I did." An idea surfaced and she turned to Zoe. "How would you like to take a quick ride?"

Zoe grinned and nodded.

Maddy objected. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Perfectly." She made a motion with her hand indicating the dinosaur needed to lower its neck. He complied. Quickly she climbed the fence, not an easy feat, and scooted onto his back. "Just hand your sister up."

"Wait, Maddy, I'll do that." Laura recognized the dark haired soldier Mark Reynolds. From what she'd heard, hewas courting the teen. He handed Zoe up. Luckily the girl wore shorts. It saved any embarrassing moments from happening.

She placed the child in front of her. "Okay, Bola, just a quick jog around the field and then back to gate, okay?" Hopefully, he would do as he was told.

Today he seemed to be in the mind to do so and circled the field before returning to the gate. When they arrived both Commander Taylor and Jim Shannon stood there.

"Hey, Pumpkin, having fun?" Shannon called up.

"Yeah."

He moved to Bola's side. "How do we?"

"Zoe, I want you to put your legs together and slide down to your father who will catch you. Okay?"

"Okay." She slid down the side and her father caught her.

Laura patted Bola's neck. "You're a good dinosaur."

He turned his head and huffed.

"Looks like your idea may be workable," Commander Taylor complimented.

"I hope so. It'll take some time." She disembarked. "Bola, go back to your herd, okay?"

With a snort he headed around the compound and started munching on leaves.

Laura shook her head. "Still have some training to do I see."

"You'll get there. Going to attend the Harvest Festival, Miss Collins?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good. If you'll excuse me. Shannon." He pointed his head indicating he should be followed.

"Coming." He leaned toward Laura and said quietly, "Thanks."

"Glad she enjoyed it."

He turned to his kids. "You two head home."

Maddy nodded and took her sister's hand as they went back inside the compound.

Laura took one more look at Bola happily munching and shook her head. Her plan might prove workable if they could start the training young enough.

That reminded her, she needed to go see if the eggs has hatched. Maybe the best plan would be to train them young.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Night found Shannon and Taylor out in the jungle. Andrew Thickett stood before them, terrified, his eyes darting around looking for an escape. Loud screeches and snarls encircled them.

"You're banished from the colony. Never come back." Taylor handed the man a gun and a bag of supplies.

"You can't expect me to survive out here!" he wailed.

"I did. It can be done."

"I'm not you."

"Whether you live or die, it's up to you." He headed back to the rover.

"If I hadn't already hit you, I'd do it again for trying to kill my daughter." Shannon gave the man a shove. "Good luck." He joined Taylor and together they headed for Terra Nova.

The last image they both saw was Thickett standing there and a carno reaching out to snag him.


	6. Chapter 6

Solutions: Chapter 6 :Who's Minding Terra Nova?

Music drifted through the square and Barnabas watched various couples dancing in each other's arms. He stood on the outskirts, a smile on his thin lips. So much like the balls his mother used to throw. What grand times that had been before the witch, Angelique, cast a spell that destroyed his home, almost everyone he loved and turned him into this vile creature he despised.

"You okay?" Laura asked, looked attractive in a long purple dress, a matching flower in her hair.

"Just remembering." He didn't go into detail.

"I think sometimes you spend too much time remembering the past."

"Owen used to tease me about being the family historian." He sighed, feeling every year he had survived. "He wasn't wrong."

"Someone needs to remind us of where we came from."

"This is supposed to be a place of new beginnings."

"Yet we brought our past with us." She pointed to a building across the square. "The Eye has all the known history that anyone can access." Frowning, she continued, "I'm not certain why given we're in an alternate reality."

He nodded. Even he tended to forget. "I brought our written history of our family and several other books I enjoy."

She laughed. "Why does that not surprise me?" Laura took his hand. "Instead of sulking, how about one dance with your cousin?"

He glanced up noticing Zeke and his wife were leaving. The girls on the other hand had joined a group of teens and were dancing as a group, their faces full of life. He envied them.

"Nice to see them others their own age," Laura said, drawing him out to join the other dancers.

"It is," he agreed, taking the woman in his arms and leading her in a danced mixed with various moves. He's always enjoyed the art of dance and had spent time taking classes to learn new ones.

Several women stood to the side, whispering to each other and pointing.

"You seem to have some admirers," Laura teased.

Not certain if that made him comfortable or not, he finished the dance and vanished into the night, returning to Boylan's where he felt more comfortable. The bar maids sometimes flirted with him and mostly the soldiers ignored him.

And he liked being ignored.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The colony went on lockdown. Laura didn't blame Taylor, not with a sixer spy leaking information to them and raiding supply runs. She stood before Dunham, a young ginger haired soldier, intent on keeping her from leaving.

Bola stood on the other side of the gate, huffing and pushing against the fence. He could easily snap the thick poles and then they'd have to be repaired.

"Orders are," Dunham began again.

"You can let her through," Taylor ordered behind her. "Miss Collins has already cleared her mission with me."

"Yes, sir." She noticed the commander had a bike out and she tried not to smile as she slipped out the gate. Dunham confronted Taylor as well and lost. The bike roared out and headed for the trees.

"Okay, Bola. Ready to do go back to the herd?" She patted his smooth and oddly rough skin.

He pushed against her and waited as she worked her way onto his back, balancing her pack as she went. Once she'd settled, he trotted off in the direction of the large lake. Laura found her excitement increasing with every mile they covered. Despite having probably missed the hatchings, she couldn't wait to see the babies, or the rest of the herd.

Luckily, Maddy Shannon had agreed to look after Sheba for the day. They teen had learned how to feed the cat, bathe her and avoid those nasty claws and sharp teeth.

Overhead in the clear blue sky, large reptilian birds soared, their long beaks snapping now and then. Hopefully, they had no interest in her as meal. Familiar sounds reached her ears as Bola trotted along. The variety of color and wild life so different from the harsh environment of a damaged future planet she's been raised in.

Bola slowed as the lake came into view. Brumhilda and the rest of the Brachiosaurus munched on tree leaves, not far from the lake. Around the sandy edge many small shapes wiggled.

"Babies!" Laura breathed. She clapped her hands. "Well, Bola. Looks like your herd just got a whole lot bigger."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a day of signing reports, assigning soldiers to their posts, and other tasks Taylor normally took care of. Shannon wondered how the commander did it. He was exhausted. Not to mention trying to chase down a sixer spy he'd barely managed to get a DNA sample of, thanks to Malcolm's assistance. His wife had told him it would be at least morning before the results would be complete.

He took a quick break, standing out on the porch leading down to the square. The sounds of vendors closing their stalls drifted up, causing Jim to smile. Would have been a typical day if not for the watch towers looking both outward and inward for possible threats.

In the distance he could see the brachiosaurus Laura Collins called Bola approaching. He'd almost forgotten she'd been OTG all day. She waved at the soldiers as she slid down, patted the dinosaur on his leg, and ducked inside.

"Hey, Mr. Shannon," she called.

"Hey, yourself."

She came up the stairs and joined him. "I saw Taylor leave."

"Yeah, something he had to do." No need to share what little he knew about the commander's errand.

"Talk about a man who has secrets."

"I learned it's wise not to ask too many questions."

She threw an odd glance at him. "Wiser than I thought you were."

"I'm full of surprises."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elizabeth had just send Skye to help with the CO2 inhalers. The sample Jim had left with her slowly processed and she knew no amount of pretending not to be watching helped.

Finally, she left to check on some records. She'd noticed something odd during the Ninth Pilgrimage. For the most part, all of the Collins had been medically screened, except the one who anyone rarely saw. Barnabas. She knew from what her son said the man hung out at Boylan's. She'd heard the nurses say he had a sun allergy and that was why no one saw him during the day.

Still, his medical records, in comparison, were sparse and incomplete compared to everyone else in Terra Nova. The man might as well be invisible.

"Well, Mr. Collins," she said. "After whatever is going to happen, happens. You and I are going to sit down and have a long chat and I'm going to update your records."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Laura arrived, she found Maddy sitting on her porch, the cub tugging at a thick piece of rope being dragged across the ground. Sheba grabbed it and yanked, shaking her head.

"I swear she's grown," Laura said, dropping her pack inside the door.

"She does seem to be bigger," Maddy agreed.

"Thanks for looking after Sheba. I appreciate it."

"Were there babies?"

"Oh, yeah, plenty of them." Laura had to wonder how many would survive until adulthood. "Any excitement around here?"

"My dad is still looking for the sixer spy."

"I'm sure whoever it is, will be found."

"Yeah." Maddy made the rope jump. Sheba pounced on it.

The girl had a talent with animals, much as she did with fields of study. Laura hoped the teen found one that fit her passions and interest.

"Mom is curious about your cousin Barnabas." Maddy sat back and the rope inched along the ground. Sheba watched with interest from behind a bright yellow flower.

"How so?" Laura waited to see what else Maddy might share.

"Not sure. Just asked about him when she dropped by to make sure I was okay." She made a face. "Not like I expect Sheba to be dangerous."

"Don't be fooled. There are stories of cats smaller than her killing humans." Darkness spread slowly across the sky revealing the most star studded sky Laura had ever seen. "My cousin does like his privacy."

"Loner too, if what Josh is saying is true."

With a soft laugh, Laura sat down. "He always has been."

"I just wish Zoe would stop talking about vampires."

Laura started. "Any particular reason she does?"

"Her friend Nina keeps telling her stories about them."

"Vampires have a long history full of myths."

"Like Dracula."

Laura had to school her reaction when she heard the name. She'd met the vampire once and had no desire to ever cross paths with him and knew she never would. Dracula had no interest in living in the past when he found 2149 so inviting and full of 'opportunity', or so he'd tried to convince Barnabas.

"Interesting book," Laura commented. "Have you ever read it?"

"No."

"You should."

"I should be getting home." Maddy handed the rope to Laura.

"Thank you for looking after Sheba." She took the rope and pulled it slightly forward, luring the cat closer.

"I enjoyed it." The young woman headed off, her dark hair swishing slightly against her back. Maddy looked cute in shorts and top. No doubt Mark Reynolds would find a reason to meet the girl and walk her home. Young love was so sweet.

"Well, Sheba," she picked up the cub she finally managed to draw close enough. Her efforts were rewarded with a snarl. "Play time is over. How about a nap?"

Sheba wiggled loose and launched herself at the rope. Snagging it she shook it back and forth and pulled.

"Guess that answers my question."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Barnabas hated mirrors or any reflective surface. It reminded him he was not a normal man. Why he had left one hanging in his quarters, he had no idea. Maybe he'd hoped the different time period would change him and free him from Angelique's curse. He should have known better.

Wanting to break it, he instead turned it to face the wall. His hunger had begun and he helped himself to more dinosaur blood. His stash, he noticed, was a bit smaller, but he should be good for several days.

 _I'd better talk to Laura,_ he reminded himself.

Grabbing his walking stick, he left his place, walking around the side past the bright and pungent garden Laura kept. He heard snarls from the front and found her playing with Sheba. The cub had gotten bigger and he wondered how much longer his cousin would be able to control the animal.

"Hi, Barnabas," she greeted. Her slacks and top along with her boots suggested she'd been OTG all day.

"I'm surprised Taylor let you leave."

"I reminded him how important it was to keep contact with the herd. We may need them one day."

"Eyes still on the future." He cautiously approached not certain how the cat would react to him. Back in Collinsport, cats would hiss, their backs arched and dogs howled, cowering away.

Sheba's head darted up, her tiny tail twitching. She sniffed and growled, lunging at him.

"Whoa! Wait a minute." Laura grabbed a thick towel and wrapped it around the cub. "I'll put her inside." She disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later. Loud yowls escaped outside, even with the door closed. "She's not too happy."

"I wasn't sure how she'd react."

"Well, at least we know." Laura crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you need?"

"I have enough supplies to last a few days, but will need more soon." They never openly discussed his needs.

"When Taylor and the others leave to set up for the eleventh pilgrimage I'll go hunting them. I need to start Sheba on meat anyway."

"How are you going to handle her when she's full grown? Have you thought about that?" He knew his tone conveyed his concern.

"I understand your concern, Cousin."

"Do you?"

"I won't put anyone's life at risk. I'm hoping to tame her enough she'll be a good hunting and scouting companion. You know I've always had a way with animals."

He knew. She's tamed many growing up, training them to do things no one thought possible. Even had a bat guarding him at one time and he smiled at the memory.

"Just be careful," he warned.

"Off to Boylan's?"

"I think I'll take a walk. I've noticed someone sneaking out."

"Might be our sixer spy. Now YOU be careful."

"I always am."


	7. Chapter 7

Solutions: Chapter 7: What would you do?

Why did it always rain when a Collins was buried, Allen wondered as his father's coffin was lowered into the ground. He griped the handle of his umbrella tightly, the heavy drops falling on the workers and water soaked ground. Part of him wished the other family members were there, another part glad they lived full lives in an alternate past.

He turned away and headed for the main house confident the workers would complete their task. His eyes wandered to the gravestones of Collins past, many of them unreadable since time and the elements had erased the names. Some dated back to the sixteen hundreds, or so he recalled. That's when the family had come to this land and settled.

The trees overhead shivered in the rain, their leaves partially protecting him from the weather. Odd, he didn't think it was supposed to rain in a dome. Or maybe the designers had added the element to make living under it more realistic.

The great house loomed before him, the lofty and dark windows on the various floor and wings almost overpowering. He stopped, taking a moment to admire the centuries old home, and embracing that the family would end. Allen would never remarry nor father any more children.

A vehicle pulled up the drive and he frowned. No company was expected as there would be no wake. His father had simply wanted to be buried next to his beloved wife and nothing else. So who could this be?

Taking his time he made his visitors wait, his meaningful glare telling them they were intruding. He opened the oak double doors and entered the house, his gaze momentarily distracted by the portrait of the original Barnabas Collins. Odd that his great, great, some odd grandson looked exactly like him.

"We're sorry for the intrusion, Mr. Collins," a man in a heavy raincoat apologized. "But we couldn't reach you and we wanted to make certain you received this." He handed over a simple envelope with Allen Collin's name written on it.

"What is this?" he asked as he took it.

"I don't know, sir. I was only paid to deliver it." The courier turned and returned to his car.

Closing the door, Allen retreated to his study, the only room truly warm in the house. The stone fireplace no longer worked, but flames danced in the fake wood producing enough heat to keep the chill away.

He sat down at his desk and carefully opened the contents. Several pictures had been included. A couple of a dark woman with her young child, one he had known about, but couldn't claim and others of the Collins taken obviously as they left on the ninth pilgrimage.

Carefully he unfolded the note included. "We'll protect them if you do what we ask."

Below were a set of instructions and an address. He looked at the picture of the woman, Mira, as he recalled and her daughter and his Sienna.

"You can find your daughter here. We can get you both on the eleventh pilgrimage and safely to Terra Nova. But beware, there are other parties plotting to destroy what your family worked so hard for. You don't have much time. Hurry."

His hands shook as he pushed the contents back into the envelope. Taking a deep breath, he packed a bag, called for his car and left Collinwood. Not once, did he look back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shannon was furious. Someone had snuck in during the night and destroyed the one and only lead he had to the sixer spy. Luckily, it had time to process some of the DNA. Enough to know he was looking for a woman.

He stared at the plex before him knowing it narrowed down his suspects from eighty four to forty-seven. All he had to do was question each of them and discover the spy's identity. Granted that might take a little doing. Their spy had gotten practiced at lying. Still, he trusted his gut.

"Hey, Reynolds," he called.

The young man entered.

"Do me a favor, set up interviews with everyone on this list." He handed the Plex to the soldier.

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir."

"Right, Mr. Shannon." He left to do as Jim asked.

"Okay, then," Jim said, with a grin. He loved teasing his daughter's young man.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No OTG today?" Maddy asked as she stopped by Laura's house.

The red head smiled. "No." Sheba growled at bug as it hovered over one of the flowers. "They're going to start setting up for the next pilgrimage."

"I'll bet Bola's not happy." Maddy sat down on the wicker deck chair.

"He went back to herd after our last adventure. I suspect he wanted to be around the babies. Not that the females will allow it."

"I supposed they're all protecting their babies."

"Oddly enough," Laura agreed, lifting a cup and taking a drink. "I have tea. Would you like some?"

"I can't stay long. Need to get to work at the lab."

"As I was saying, I noticed they made a type of communal nest. I suspect they'll all raise the babies."

"Huh. Who knew."

"I think we all forget this is an alternate reality. Not everything here will be the same as on the world we left."

Maddy frowned. "You're right. We keep expecting it to evolve the same."

Sheba bounced up to join them, rubbing against Laura's leg. She reached down scratched behind the cat's ears, before a bug distracted the cub and she chased it.

"Aren't you afraid she'll run off?" Maddy wondered why Laura didn't keep the cat on a leash.

"She won't. I'm her mother. She'll come back to me whenever something scares her or she's uncertain about something."

"You seem to really understand animals."

"Growing up in Collinwood I had a number of pets. One of the reasons I studied animals at the University in Boston."

"Wow." Maddy glanced at the time. "I'd better go."

"Drop by anytime. I enjoy your company."

"Thanks." Maddy waved and dodged Sheba as the cat dashed after a rather large and colorful butterfly. "Not a dull moment."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allen frowned at the house as the car stopped. Part of the roof sagged inward and the owners hadn't kept it up. The paint had faded, some of the windows had been boarded up and the front porch had seen better days. Best thing seemed to be the iron door.

"Stay here," he ordered his driver.

"Yes, sir."

Getting out, Allen confidently strolled to the door and knocked. Never let them see you afraid was a motto he'd adopted in business and when dealing with two teenage daughters who wanted everything. He wondered how they had adapted to living in the past with very little available.

Several minutes passed, but he refused to knock again. They knew he stood there. He'd seen them peeking out at him. Finally, he heard several locks being unfastened and the door opened a crack.

"Who are you?" a woman's voice demanded.

"I'm here for my daughter."

The other snorted. "Don't look like Mira."

"I'm the child's father."

"My orders,"

"Your orders are to turn Sienna over to me." He pulled a thick envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. Long dark fingers took it and shut the door. Moments later it opened and a little girl stood there, a small suitcase next to her and a slightly dirty doll in her hands.

"Hello, Sienna."

She didn't respond.

"I know you don't know me, but I'm your father. I've come to take you to your mother." 


	8. Chapter 8

Solutions: Chapter 8 : This is what family is about, isn't it?

The child sitting on the leather seat glanced at Allen shyly, before looking out the window. He had to admit she looked like her mother, dark hair and eyes, her skin more of a caramel color. Her cheeks and nose she must have gotten from him. He had not doubt Sienna was a Collins.

She looked at him again, twisting the doll in her hands. "You really take me to see my momma?"

"Yes." A slight rancid odor reached his nose. The girl would need a bath and definitely some new clothes. Luckily he'd engaged a nanny to care for Sienna until they were ready to leave. "We'll be staying at my penthouse for a short time."

"What's that?"

"A penthouse?"

"Uh, huh."

"It's like an apartment only it's larger and looks out over the city."

"Oh."

"It has a nice view." For the price he paid for it, he'd made certain of that. A small park had been placed below the building and the dome kept all the dirty air out.

"How long we gonna be there?"

"Just until the eleventh pilgrimage leaves."

"Can I take my doll?" She held it up for his inspection.

It had seen better days, yet he remembered his own daughters had toys they wouldn't part with at her age, no matter what condition they were in. He'd have the nanny clean it as well. "Of course."

She smiled and sat back, sometimes gazing out the window. Sienna looked a little thin. He added a doctor's visit to his list of things to do for her.

The driver slowed, turning the car into the underground garage. Allen had paid for a spot so he always had a place to park it. The car eased into it.

"Thank you." He handed a sizable envelope to the man.

Looking surprised, the driver took it.

"You've done a good job for me."

"You're welcome, Mr. Collins."

"Come Sienna," he took the child's hand. "This is going to be your new home until we join your mother."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The child's been ill," the doctor reported as he put his equipment away. "Give her this' He handed Allen a bottle of medication. "It'll help clear the last of it."

"Will she be strong enough to go through the portal?" His plan would come to naught if he couldn't take the child.

"She'll be fine."

"Thank you, doctor. I appreciate the house call."

The older man chuckled. He wore an expensive jacket and pants, his silver hair neatly combed. "Anytime, Mr. Collins."

"Here." Allen handed over a thick envelope. "This should cover your fee."

"And then some." The doctor took his payment. "Good day, sir. I'll see myself out."

Tapping the bottle lid, Allen fumed. Mira should have come to him and asked for help. She'd always been stubborn and independent. Wouldn't even take his help when he'd offered to buy her way out of prison after he'd bribed officials to let him go free.

He walked into the main living room. Sienna sat on the floor, her doll all dressed up in a new dress he'd bought for it. The child herself wore pants and a top, her hair braided back. The nanny he'd hired sat close by watching. He'd insisted on a grandmotherly type. The agency he'd used delivered.

"Follow the directions on the bottle," he told the woman, handing it to her. "She needs to be able to travel in a few days."

"Yes, sir."

Outside light rain spattered the window. Overhead swirling brown brushed the dome. What would it feel like to under a sky with clouds? He could only vaguely remember some images from his childhood, before it got so bad the stars themselves vanished.

His nose detected a spicy smell. The chef must be preparing lunch. Allen would eat before he left for his afternoon meeting.

"Smells good," Sienna said, giving him a quick smile.

"Yes, it does," he agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Set up had begun for the eleventh pilgrimage. Taylor positioned soldiers and made certain the terminus would be will covered when it activated. He looked at the portal that had brought so many wanting to start a new life to Terra Nova. Anger burned in him. He would not allow anyone to take away their second chance.

Lucas's betrayal stung. His son had figured out how to make the portal go both ways and had left to return to whoever had hired him in 2149. It doubly hurt that Skye had been discovered to be the Sixer spy. He understood her reasons. She'd done it to get help for her mother. Still, it would take time for him to forgive her.

He'd spoken to Dr. Shannon earlier. They had set up in the clearing with CO2 infusers and a mobile trauma unit if they needed it. He hoped they didn't.

"Let's button this spot up," he ordered.

Soldiers scrambled and he couldn't help feel a pang of regret. They were all so young and trusted him to lead them. He hoped he could make sure all of them got back to Terra Nova to live out whatever their futures held for them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Activity buzzed around Hope Plaza. Allen stepped out of his car and spoke to his driver. "I hope you have good life."

The driver patted his pocket. "You made certain of that, Mr. Collins."

"Just don't spend it all in one place."

The other chuckled.

Taking Sienna's hand, he led the child across the square to the building. Inside, he shouldered his pack and headed for check in. They were scanned and instructed where to go. A few families nervously shuffled along, yet something in the air felt wrong.

"Mr. Collins,"

He turned to face a dark haired man and recognized the type, all business and used to being listened to. "If you'll come with me."

"The way to Terra Nova is that way," he argued, pointing toward the ramp.

"You need to come with me. We promised to protect you and your daughter."

"What about my family in Terra Nova?" He followed, glancing over his shoulder as the first group vanished through the portal.

"Instructions have already been issued."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura got stopped at the gate. She'd figured she would and turned to face the officer who stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lt. Wash asked.

"OTG."

"Commander Taylor wanted everyone inside."

"I'm well aware of what Taylor wanted." Laura pointed. "You like to explain it to Bola?"

The young male trotted across the open expanse, bugled and increased speed.

"Any ideas how you're going to stop him?" Laura crossed her arms over her brown top. "He can snap the fence like a twig."

Her comment earned her a glare. "Heading out to the herd?"

"For today. We'll camp with them then head back in the morning."

"We?"

Her fingers lightly touched sabre cat's head. "Time to start teaching Sheba how to hunt." "My cousin Barnabas is going with me." He wanted to as well, but no need to share that.

At the mention of his name he hurried across the square, his face and body covered with a thick cloak.

"Sure he'll be okay?" the soldier asked.

"Perfectly."

Bola stopped close to the gate and stuck his head over. He butted against Laura who patted his neck. "We're coming."

"Open the gate," Wash ordered. "Be careful out here."

Laura and Barnabas quickly ducked out and listened as it was closed again. Bola sniffed Barnabas and backed up, his tail twitching.

"It's okay," Laura reassured him. "It's okay." She hoped no one had noticed the Brachiosaurs' reaction to Barnabas.

They climbed up. Once settled the dinosaur trotted off, huffing a little as they went.

"How soon before we get there?" her cousin asked.

"Couple of hours. Just relax. This is fun."

"If you say so." He sounded doubtful.

"Relax, cousin. You'll feel better after you've eaten." Sheba shifted on her lap, her eyes taking in all the flying animals. A sort of growling sounded and her body tensed.  
"Not now." Laura chuckled. "At least her instincts are intact."

"As are mine." Barnabas sniffed. "So much life."

"Just make sure you don't make any vampire dinosaurs."

They shared a laugh and Bola snorted as if he understood what had been said.

"They're smarter than we think," Laura muttered, as a cold shiver ran down her back at the thought and a sense of dread filled her.


	9. Chapter 9

Solutions: Chapter 9: They're headed for where?

"Everyone accounted for?" Taylor asked Wash. He took off his gloves and tossed them on top of glass covering his dinosaur head table.

"Except Laura Collins and her cousin Barnabas. They're OTG overnight." She stood before the table, waiting for his response.

"Those Collins have a mind of their own." The commander shook his head. "Give any idea when they'll be back tomorrow?"

"No sir. Said they were going to teach her cat to hunt."

He shook his head and sat down indicating his second in command should do the same. "Let's hope they get back before or if anything happens tomorrow. Otherwise, they might be stuck OTG indefinitely."

Wash smiled. "I suspect Laura can handle herself."

"Of that I have no doubt. Her cousin though, with his sun allergy I'm not too sure about."

"He looked pretty well covered when they left."

"No idea why he came here and didn't stay in 2149."

Wash didn't answer. He didn't expect her to.

"How's the chow tonight?" he asked.

"Not bad," Wash answered. "Some sort of barbeque."

"Sounds good. Hungry?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. After we eat I suggest a good night's sleep. I suspect we'll need it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kara stood nervously with the other pilgrims, waiting for the gate to open and to start her new life in Terra Nova. She had no idea how Josh had managed it and was looking forward to seeing to her boyfriend again.

She noticed the well-dress man with a little girl being pulled to the side. Hopefully, they wouldn't be delayed long. They disappeared and she felt a pang for them. It would be awful to come this far only to be told you couldn't go.

Shifting from one foot to the other, she looked around at the others. Several families stood together, each member carrying a pack. A few singles, probably specialists, shaking hands, greeting each other and smiling.

A man pushed through to stand near her, his coat tightly pulled around him. His eyes darted around, as if trying to discover if anyone had noticed him. Quickly she looked down, pretending to be interested in the iron laced ramp, yet still keeping an eye on him.

Loud noise started and Kara smiled, her excitement mounting. The portal had opened. In a few minutes, she'd see Josh again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allen and Sienna had been led to a large back area. Soldiers stood at ease either talking to each other or checking their weapons. Expectancy hovered in the air and Allen swallowed, well aware of what these men intended to do.

"Quite a sight." The dark haired man smiled. "I'm Weaver."

The name sounded familiar. If his admin had been there, he would have asked her to look the name up. He hoped with the money he'd left her, she'd live a comfortable life for as long the as the planet could support humans.

"Obviously, you know who I am," he answered.

"Of course. Lucas!" He waved a younger man over. "Lucas, say hello to Allen Collins. Mr. Collins this is Lucas Taylor."

"You're the one my employers want protected, despite not approving of their plans." Lucas's tone was condescending. He had a scar on his neck and wore slightly dirty clothing.

"What are they planning?" he demanded. If he remembered correctly, Lucas was Commander Taylor's son.

"Oh," Weaver grinned. "We're all going to very, very rich."

"That isn't what Terra Nova is about," Allen growled.

Lucas laughed at him. "It's always been what Terra Nova has been about. People like you are just too stupid to realize it."

Allen focused his gaze on the younger man. "I think it is you who is foolish. To turn humanity's second chance into a disgraceful display of what brought this world to its demise."

"Says one of the richest men on the planet," Lucas mocked.

"I may be rich, but I have shared my wealth with servants, employees and the villagers of Collinsport. Can you say the same?"

Lucas sneered at him, turning his attention to Weaver. "We're almost ready."

Alarms sounded. A voice instructed, "Please stay calm. There has been a containment breach. Medics are outside waiting to assist you. Follow the exit signs." It repeated the same message several times.

"As you can see," Lucas told him. "We had this well planned."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope Plaza sounded empty as Allen and Sienna joined the soldiers on the ramp. The portal blazed open and they followed the group out into bright sunshine. Sienna gasped and Allen picked her up, taking care to shield her from the light.

"You're hostages," Weaver explained walking next to them. "We want the rest of your family to behave."

"From what I understand," Allen argued back, "my family holds no power in Terra Nova."

"Just my father." Lucas's face showed his contempt. "I can't wait to defeat him."

"When will I see mommy?" Sienna asked quietly in Allen's ear.

"I don't know. Soon I hope."

"Careful with that!" Lucas yelled. "Without the Terminus we won't be able to ship anything and we'll be stuck here."

Allen turned in time to see several large brownish dinosaurs charge at them out of the huge tall trees. Soldiers fired their guns trying to stop the creatures. Sienna covered her ears and Allen turned so she couldn't see the carnage behind them. He ducked behind a boulder, hoping it would protect them. Men screamed and he heard the crunching of bones.

"Dear God," he whispered, wishing he dared release his daughter and cover his ears as well.

The battle seemed to take forever until the screeching dinosaurs were driven off.

"What were those?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Carnosaurs," Lucas explained. A string of curses followed.

"I'll thank you not to talk that way around my daughter." He rose slowly from cover, watching for further predators.

A few more choice cusses at him and Lucas walked away to inspect the damage. "They broke the Terminus!"

Weaver answered. "Can it be repaired?"

"Hopefully, when we reach Terra Nova."

The two paired up to rearrange how the device would be carried. Blood and bits of flesh littered the ground.

Allen diverted his daughter's attention from the horrible bloody site. He pointed at a large yellow and orange butterfly swooping down. She clapped her hands and reached for it.

A furred body bounced up and landed on four feet in front of them. It shook its head and yowled.

One of the soldiers pointed a weapon at it, only to be knocked to ground by a black blur. Several others flew upward and Weaver screamed as he landed on his butt. Lucas Taylor got thrown back several feet.

The figure grabbed Allen, who barely had time to snag Sienna before they were both practically carried into the thick woods. He heard shouting behind him and a few bullets hit the trees.

"Now that was a stupid waste of ammunition." He knew the woman's voice.

Allen glanced up and saw Laura standing there. Behind her a huge dinosaur plucked some leaves and swallowed them.

"This is Bola." She patted the faintly splotched creature. "Thanks, Barnabas."

"Family is the most important treasure we have."

"That was you?" Allen couldn't believe it. "I thought you never went out during the day."

"We've been hunting," his cousin explained.

"Hunting?"

The furred animal he'd seen before appeared out of the grass and rubbed against Laura's leg. She rubbed behind its ears. "This is Sheba."

"I see." He didn't really.

"Where are they headed?" Laura asked.

"The colony."

"Taylor needs to know." She climbed up a tree and onto the dinosaur's back. Barnabas handed up Sheba and motioned for Allen to join him. Uneasily he handed Sienna to his cousin. Laura settled the child before her. The two men ended up sitting behind them. "Bola, Terra Nova."

Bola pulled down another branch and munched, belching when he finished.

"Now, that you've had a snack, can we go please?"


	10. Chapter 10

Solutions: Chapter 10: Now what do we do?

Screams. Fires burning. The stench of burning flesh. All this registered in Taylor's mind and he cursed his own short sightedness. He should have foreseen this possibility. Blow the Terminus and open the portal somewhere else.

"We've got to get back to the colony!" he shouted over the chaos. "Leave the wounded for the medics."

The med team rushed onto the scene, Dr. Shannon taking control of the situation. Soldiers moved out of their way and scrambled to obey the commander's orders.

Taylor looked back once, a sick sensation in his stomach as he saw Jim Shannon lying in the debris and dirt, still, possibly dead. The man's wife knelt beside him and he forced his attention back to the task at hand.

Terra Nova needed them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura held on tight. From past experience she knew it was hard enough to stay on his back when he trotted, at a full run, she hoped they could all stay on.

"Can't you slow this beast down," Allen complained, his face paler than normal.

Sheba yowled in protest as well.

"We have to get to Taylor as fast as we can." She gritted her teeth and held on to both the dinosaur and the cat. Sienna seemed to be doing okay and enjoying the wild ride. Laura could her the girl's laughter.

Barnabas hadn't said anything.

In distance she could see dust and hoped it was Taylor and his men.

"Bola," she shouted. "There."

The brachiosaurus loped in the general direction, bugling.

A rover came into view and slowed, as a familiar figure leaned out the open door. "Miss Collins what are you doing?"

"Stop, Bola," she ordered, he slowed to a walk and obediently stopped. "They're already at Terra Nova."

"How?" He stepped down as the rover halted.

"The portal opened near the colony."

Mixed emotions crossed the commander's face. She suspected he knew they'd never get back in time.

"I bit of luck though," Barnabas spoke, breaking his silence. "They ran into a pack of carnos."

"How many they'd lose?" A slight smiled appeared on Taylor's craggy face.

"Uncertain." Barnabas slid down. "They had a new Terminus. The beasts snapped it in half."

"That is a bit of luck."

Allen teetered behind her. "Hey, Commander, think of couple of your soldiers could help my cousin here?

"Dunham, Reynolds, see what you can do to help."

The two younger men approached and aided Allen dismounting.

"Hey, Reynolds, take Sienna would you?" She handed the little girl down, not missing the odd expression on Taylor's face.

The dark haired soldier smiled at the child. "Hi."

She hid her face and reached for Allen, who took her. "She's a bit shy."

"No, problem." He took Sheba, who growled at him. "Just trying to help." He placed the cat on the ground. She sniffed him and shuffled back to wait for Laura.

"She's been a bit testy." Laura got down, patting Bola on his leg. "She certainly didn't like the ride we took."

"Sir, the colony?" Reynolds looked at his commander. He had a girl there, Laura knew, and probably wanted to make certain she was safe.

Taylor slowly shook his head. "We won't make it back in time." Scratching his beard, he continued. "Let's find a good spot to set up camp."

"What about the medical team?" Dunham asked.

"They'll be fine. Their orders are to return to the colony if things went sideways." He sighed. "And it most surely did."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fires crackled in the camp, the only spots of light in the darkness. Laura sat down next to Allen, who frowned at the rations he'd been offered. "I'm expected to eat this?"

"Here," she offered him some bluish red berries. "They're safe to eat."

He looked at them and shook his head. "I'll take the rations." He made a face when he took his first bite.

Sheba made a feline sigh and settled down next to the fire, her tongue working to clean her fur.

"Can I try them?" Sienna reached for a couple.

"Sure." Laura extended the leaf she had them on. The little girl took a couple and tentatively tasted them.

"Kind of sweet."

"They are." Laura ate a few.

"Where's Barnabas?" Allen wrapped what he didn't eat and set it aside.

"He'll be back later." Her cousin had gone hunting. Allen and the others didn't know what Barnabas was. Laura had to admit, sometimes she wished she didn't.

"Sure those are safe?" Taylor joined them, sitting down on the log they were using like a chair.

"I've been OTG enough to know what I can and can't eat."

"A bit more than what I suspect is taught in survival training."

"That's part of my job." She put her leaf aside. Sheba rose and sniffed at it. She sneezed and went back to her spot. Laura laughed.

"That cat is growing fast," Taylor commented.

"I know she is."

"How'd her hunting lessons go?"

"Better than expected. She brought down a smaller dinosaur by herself." They'd drained the blood for Barnabas and Laura had cut up some of the meat to feed the cat later.

"Not a baby?" Sienna looked like she'd cry if it had been.

"No," she reassured the girl. "Just a smaller reptile."

"Good." Sienna looked at Allen. "I'm tired."

"All right." Allen took her hand. "I'm going to put my daughter to bed." The two ducked into the tent.

"Daughter?" Taylor questioned.

"I'm just taking him at his word. He hasn't explained yet."

"Hmmm." The commander looked thoughtful. He glanced around. "Where's your other cousin?"

"He'll be back later."

"Can't protect him if he's outside the perimeter."

"I wouldn't worry about Barnabas. He can take care of himself."

Snarls and screeches echoed out of the night. Sheba stopped her bathing to listen, before settling down to nap.

"That cat might be of use if you've trained her right."

"Not for any warfare."

"You've taught her to hunt. We might run low on rations before this is over."

"That's an idea." Laura spoke to the cat. "What do you think, Sheba? Would you enjoy hunting so others can eat?"

The sabre cat put her paw over her head and her back to the fire.

"That's a maybe?"


	11. Chapter 11

Solutions: Chapter 11: She's who?

Barnabas paused by the huge tree, his nostrils flared. Strong flower scents filled the night, along with the musty scent of reptiles. Huge hearts beat and he could hear every thud as the giant creatures moved through the forest. He longed to take wing, but the small bat form would not help with the hunt.

Inching slowly forward he spied a young carnosaur, its tan colored hide meant to conceal what Barnabas could see so clearly. He sprang landing on the predator's back and sank his fangs into the throbbing major vein. It screamed in pain and tried to dislodge him. His arms encircled the neck and he drank, saving the thick, hot liquid pouring into him, filling him with warm life.

Sated at last, he released the animal. It shook its head and wobbled on its feet before escaping into the thick jungle growth. He had not doubt the creature would survive, if something larger didn't hunt and kill it.

His gaze drifted upward to the large moon hanging above. Closing his eyes, the image lingered in his mind. Part of him wondered what it would like in years into the future, after Terra Nova vanished into legend and he alone survived.

With a deep sigh, he made his way back to camp, stopping to wash off the evidence of his hunt in a nearby creek. He passed the sentries unnoticed and slipped into the tent he'd been assigned. Dawn wouldn't be for a few hours yet and he wondered how he'd pass the time.

Sheba stuck her head in and growled at him. He froze, knowing the sabre cat could endanger his disguise, since he wished only to pass as human.

"Hey." Laura appeared, her thin fingers grabbing the cat by its scruff. "Sorry Barnabas. She's been restless tonight."

"It's all right, Laura." He relaxed as the feline was extracted.

His cousin ducked in. "Successful hunt?"

"Yes." He had not need to go into detail.

"Good. Night." She left.

"I should have brought a book," he mumbled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're up late, Miss Collins," Taylor greeted the woman.

"As are you, Commander." She pointed to the cat as it nosed through some underbrush. "Sheba is restless and I don't dare leave her on her own."

"How do you mange in the colony?" He leaned down, poured himself some coffee and sat on the log. The fire crackled and he enjoyed the familiar sound.

"Routine." Laura sat on the log next to him, her eyes never leaving the tawny form.

"Is its tail supposed to be that short?" He took a sip waiting for her answer.

"Yes. Most of their power is in their front limbs and sharp fangs. They're designed to bring down large mammals."

"I wonder how she'd do against a carno."

"I'm hoping that never happens."

He took another drink. "I see your cousin made it back to camp."

"He did." She got up. "Come on, Sheba."

The sabre cat snarled at her.

"Yes, I'm sure that's more interesting, but I'd like to get some sleep. Come on."

Reluctantly the feline followed the woman into their tent and Taylor heard the entrance zipped closed. He finished his coffee and went to check on his soldiers. Later, he'd ask more questions on how Barnabas Collins managed to get back into camp without alerting anyone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elisabeth sat holding her husband's hand, sounds of the infirmary behind her, terrified he wasn't going to make it. When she'd found him, he'd been lying to still she thought he'd died in the explosion. How thankful she'd been to find Jim had a pulse and had been breathing.

The same couldn't be said for Kara. It had broken her heart when she'd told Josh his girlfriend had died. He'd retreated to his room and barely came out to eat. Maddy and Zoe were trying to console him, but he'd lost the girl he loved and had worked so hard to get to Terra Nova. She didn't have all the pieces on how he'd managed it, but knew it had cost him dearly.

"Come on, Jim," she breathed, dreading having to tell their children they'd lost their father. "You have to make it. We need you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Morning dawned early in the jungle. Sounds of unfamiliar creatures met Allen's ears and he groaned as he pulled himself up. Sienna still slept, her arm tucked up under her head, her face peaceful and innocent.

Quietly he rose and dressed, stepping out into the light. Laura sat on the log feeding the cat. A pot sat on the fire and he caught the whiff of coffee.

"Help yourself." Laura didn't look up.

"Thank you." He poured himself a cup and sat down watching his cousin with the feline. "Where'd you find that?"

"Bola did." She allowed a long pink tongue to clean her hands. "Good girl."

"Hmmm." He took a sip. The bitter liquid burned his tongue.

"Morning," the commander's voice greeted, helping himself to a cup. "How'd you sleep?"

Allen chuckled with no humor. "I'm not used to sleeping on the ground."

Laura smiled. Despite not wearing any makeup, she was beautiful woman. He wondered how his cousin had managed to stay single.

"It's not so bad, cousin, after you get used to it."

"I'm hoping it's not long." He missed the comfort of a real bed.

Taylor gave him a measuring look. "So, Sienna is your daughter."

"Yes. And since you're not family,"

"Allen," Laura's tone warned.

"Let's just say I knew her mother for a short time."

"I see." Taylor leaned forward. "And just who is her mother?"

"She came here on the Sixth Pilgrimage."

"Uh, huh." Taylor took a sip and waited expectantly. It made Allen angry.

"How do you know?" Laura asked.

"We might not have been together, but I did keep track of her. I just wish she'd contacted me. I could have helped."

"The advantage of money." Laura sounded bitter.

"I never heard you complain."

"I'm not. Just some of the things we did with it."

"Who is Sienna's mother?" Taylor pushed.

Allen sighed, "Mira."


	12. Chapter 12

Solutions: Chapter 12: What next?

Learning that Sienna's mother was Mira just might give Taylor a bargaining chip with the Sixer leader. He contemplated the possibility while he watched father and daughter eat breakfast. Laura had brought back some berries and the little girl grinned while she stuffed them into her mouth.

"Sir," Dunham approached, holding a com. "We have a message from Terra Nova."

The commander held out his hand and took the rectangular device. "This is Taylor."

"Thank God," a familiar voice answered.

He stiffened, unsure how to react.

"Commander," he heard noise in the background. "I don't have much time." Loud bangs sounded. "I…" The communication dropped.

"Damnation!" He might not completely trust Skye after what had happened, but it had been good to hear her voice.

"No word of this to anyone," he told Dunham.

"Yes, sir."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bola stood outside their encampment bugling. Laura sighed. The young male would not stop until she went to see what he wanted and she'd better do it before Taylor stormed over, demanding the noise stop.

"That is a noisy animal," Allen commented.

Sienna grinned. "He was fun to ride."

"Humpf." Her father's face registered his doubt.

"I better go see what he wants." She got up, making sure to grab her pack.

"Where are you going?" Taylor demanded, striding up to join them.

"You hear that racket?"

He nodded.

"I think I'll go stop it before anyone else gets curious."

The commander nodded his understanding. She figured he'd understand. They needed to stay hidden from his son's group.

She grabbed her canteen and headed out. Sheba bounced up next to her, running to meet the dinosaur. "Careful you don't get stepped on!"

The cat glanced back at her, but didn't slow down.

The two animals waited for her. She managed to find a tree and climb up, pulling the cat with her. "You're almost too big to do this anymore."

Turning his head, Bola headed out into the trees, setting an easy walking pace. He stopped once in a while to munch on a few leaves. He finally came to a deep valley, and Laura could see several brachiosaurus peacefully eating.

"That's Martha's herd," she said to both animals.

Sheba turned her head, licking Laura's hand. Absently she rubbed the rough fur.

Her ride reached up to eat a few more leaves. A young female, reddish brown with some black stripes, wandered close lightly butting Bola's nose.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend." Laura laughed. She figured he'd stay awhile. "What do you say, Sheba? Want to walk home?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun had set when Barnabas roused, pulling himself from the thick darkness to wakefulness. His fingers found the zipper and he exited his tent, surprised to find his cousin and daughter sitting next to the fire, a skillet on the flames.

"The soldiers brought down a small dinosaur." Allen's face held an uneasy look. "They thought we'd like some fresh meat."

Sienna ignored the conversation, her attention on her doll she rocked in her arms.

"Was it a surprise," Barnabas asked. "To discover you had another daughter?"

"Yes and no. I suspected, but kept my distance like Mira asked."

"You never talked about…"

"And I never will." He flipped the meat. "I hope Laura brings back with some of those berries. Sienna likes them."

"Where is Laura?" Barnabas didn't see her. Not that he was too terribly concerned. His cousin could handle herself.

"Took off on that pet dinosaur of hers this morning."

"Bola made lots of noise," Sienna added.

Barnabas smiled. "I've heard him."

"Someone talking about Bola?" Laura walked into the firelight, Sheba padding beside her.

"Where have you been all day?" Allen demanded.

"Bola took us to meet his girlfriend." She put down a leave with lots of berries. Sienna jumped up to grab some.

"Dinner first."

Sienna made a face and edged closer to her father, pulling her doll against her chest.

The cat plopped down and began to wash. A faint rumble echoed.

"I didn't know they could purr." Barnabas sat and listened.

"She doesn't do it very often." Laura tossed her pack next to her tent. "Would have been back earlier, but we had a dodge a patrol."

Allen snorted. "Weaver's people."

"Yeah. Wanted to make certain we didn't bring them back here." She glanced at the berries. "You know, we might be able to make a good sauce to go on that steak."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Days later, Laura returned to camp furious. Damn invaders had killed Martha. She'd been peacefully eating and some idiot had shot her. Shot her!

Sheba had picked up on her mood, and growled deep in her throat. She rubbed against Laura's leg.

"I'm okay," she reassured the cat. "Idiots!"

"Glad you're back," Allen said. "We had some excitement today." He glanced over to where his daughter played just inside their tent.

"Oh?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Someone named Jim Shannon showed up after they stopped a bomb from exploding in some valley."

Laura blinked as his words sank in. "Probably a good thing since I wasn't far from there."

"You were lucky."

"I don't believe in luck." She changed the subject. "Where's Taylor?"

"Doing whatever it is he does." Allen went to sit beside Sienna, who grinned at him.

With a shake of her head, Laura went to find Taylor. It wasn't hard to find him. He stood talking to several soldiers, probably giving them guard duty instructions.

"Heard we had some excitement today." She waited for the commander's reaction.

"That we did." His gaze shifted from her to Sheba, before looking at Laura again. "Where have you been?"

"Probably where I shouldn't have."

"Should I ask?"

"No. But thank you, you probably saved a lot of lives today. Martha's herd was in the valley along with Bola."

"And you."

"I wasn't far."

"You are one very lucky young woman."

"I don't believe in luck. I hear Jim Shannon was here today."

"He brought the warning."

"I'll have to remember to thank him."

"He'd like that."

"Glad he made it." Her fingers touched Sheba's head. The feline looked up at her. "So what next?"

"We keep fighting." 


	13. Chapter 13

Solutions: Chapter 13:

"How's the war going?" Allen asked as Laura joined him and his daughter for dinner. The air smelled of sizzling meat, sweet flowers and sometimes a musky scent he couldn't identify.

"Not good for our invaders." Laura smiled as she sat down. "They've taken out several convoys and patrols."

"Hate fighting," he mumbled as he expertly turned the meat. In another pot berries simmered. The fruit had turned into a great sauce for the various dinosaur steaks they'd eaten.

"We all do." Laura helped herself to some coffee and made a face.

"Don't like it?" Allen had made it himself.

"It's fine." She took another sip. "I'm almost going to miss this when we get back to Terra Nova."

"Miss it? How could anyone miss this?" He checked on is daughter who sat playing with her doll near their tent. "I would like to have a real bed to sleep in."

"Might take a while."

"Where's that cat of yours?" His cousin had returned from her visit to Bola and the herd alone.

"She's hunting."

"You trust her to come back?"

"She's a wild animal. I never forget that."

"Taylor left earlier in a Rover. I tried to find out where, but his soldiers wouldn't say."

"Probably a mission. Nothing we need to worry about."

"He puts our lives at risk every time…"

"Our lives are at risk anyway, cousin. Or do you want us all to lose this second chance?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Morning dawned and with it a bright sun overhead along with warmth along her back. Laura turned slightly in her sleeping a bag and smiled. Sheba slumbered there.

"Happy to see you." Laura lightly pet the saber cat's head and got up. Outside the camp buzzed with noise and it took her by surprise to discover that the Shannon family had joined them.

Jim Shannon started at seeing her. "I thought everyone was back in Terra Nova."

"I was OTG when the attack went down. Ran across the army coming and watched as a pack of carnos had fun with the device they were transporting."

"Heard about that."

"Hi Laura!" Zoe bounced up to her. "Bola around?"

"Nope. He joined another herd. Found himself a girlfriend."

Maddy asked, "What about Sheba?"

Laura pointed to the tent. "She's sleeping after hunting last night."

"Where's your cousin?" Jim glanced around.

"If you're asking about Barnabas, not sure. He took off after the sun set last night and we haven't seen him since."

Sienna appeared from her tent, dressed in shorts and top. She hugged her doll.

"Your daddy still sleeping?" Laura knew the girl tended to be shy around strangers.

She nodded, trying to hide partway behind the tent opening.

"Sienna, this is the Shannon family. I think Zoe might be about the same age as you."

Zoe grinned and walked over to the other girl. "Hi."

"Hi."

"That your doll?"

"Uh, huh."

"What's her name?"

"Dolly."

"That's a good name."

Elisabeth kneeled down. "Hello. Are you hungry?"

Sienna nodded.

"Fire's hot," Laura told them. "The pans are there on the log."

Josh plopped down on a log. "What do we have to cook?"

"Can we have berries?" Sienna's large brown eyes begged.

"I think there are some left over from dinner. How about we make some pancakes and use them instead of syrup," Laura suggested.

"Pancakes?" Elisabeth rose.

Both Josh and Maddy took an interest.

Laura went over to the box where she'd been keeping their food supplies. She lifted the lid and took out the mix. "All we need is some water and a good hot pan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Barnabas returned at dusk feeling sated and full of energy. He glanced around at the group relaxing around the fire. "Company I see."

"Shannons joined us last night." Laura sat back against the log, her cat licking its fur lying beside her.

"We don't see much of you in Terra Nova," Elisabeth said.

"No. You don't." His eyes met Laura's. "Does this mean Taylor is losing?"

She shook her head. "Just a move to keep folks safe."

He sensed there was more and suspected, with children around, it shouldn't be spoken of. "Where's Allen?"

"Talking to Reilly. Not sure about what."

He sighed.

"Jim, I need to look at that hand." Elisabeth got up.

Her husband glanced down at it. "Yeah, we were so tired this morning, it didn't seem important."

"Come on. The med station is over there." The parents got up and left.

"Zoe, you should probably get to bed," her older sister said.

"Don't want to."

"Come on," Laura offered. "I'll tell you and Sienna a bed time story."

That caught both little girls attention. They nodded and darted into the nearest tent. Laura got up to follow them. Sheba started to get up. "No. Stay there." The cat growled and resumed her grooming.

"That cat is scary." Barnabas recognized Josh from Boylan's bar.

"Good hunter though." Mark Reynolds appeared. With a smile he invited, "Would you like to take a walk, Maddy."

"I would love to." The pair disappeared.

Josh grinned knowingly. "Haven't seen you in a long while."

"I was OTG with Laura."

"Lucky you."

"Any idea how the rest of the family is?"

"Fine. Hostages like most everyone else."

"To keep Taylor out of the colony." It made strategic sense. The British had done similar things during the Revolutionary war.

"Didn't keep us from fighting back."

"Oppression should always be fought against."

Josh looked at him oddly. "Sound like someone who would know."

"I do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After his meeting with Taylor, Jim returned to the camp site. Elisabeth sat there alone, holding a cup and staring off into the dark.

"Where are the kids?"

"In bed." She took a sip and set it down. "Zoe fell asleep while Laura was telling them both a bed time story. She's in that tent." She pointed to a light gray one not far away. "Josh is asleep and Maddy is sharing a tent with Laura." She laughed. "They got into a discussion on time travel and possible mishaps."

"Hope she gets some sleep."

Two voices drifted on the night breeze. He recognized Maddy's and Laura's. They were laughing about something.

"I still have to wonder why the Collins came here. They had everything in 2149."

"No. Not everything." Elizabeth took her husband's hand. "Allen Collins is here as well and brought his youngest daughter Sienna with him."

He glanced around to make certain they wouldn't be overheard. "Sienna is Mira's daughter as well."

"What?" She leaned closed.

"Taylor told me. He hopes this give us a bargaining chip with her and the Sixers."

"Do you think they'll negotiate?"

"No idea." He put his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her.

His wife smiled contentedly. "It's not so bad out here."

"I'm just enjoying this moment." He'd tell her later about the plan to blow up Hope Plaza, cutting them off from 2149.


	14. Chapter 14

Solutions: Chapter 14: What is that doing here?

The goodbyes said between Jim Shannon and his family was sad. Laura felt for the kids and saw their concerned and frightened expressions as both their parents headed off to perform a mission that their father might not come back from.

"Why are they sad?" Sienna asked, staring up at Laura with large brown eyes. Her orange shirt hanging down over her blue shorts, but at least both of her shoes had been tied.

"Their daddy is going away on a difficult mission." She leaned down and smiled at the young girl. "I'll bet you were sad when your mother went away."

Sienna nodded, hugging her doll.

"Want to try and cheer them up?" Laura extended her hand. Sienna smiled and took it. "Hey," she called as she approached the Shannon children. "How would you guys like to take a walk and see the new brachiosaurus herd?"

Zoe's face brightened.

"That's where Bola is, right?" Maddy asked.

"Yes." Laura gave the three a smile.

"How are we going to get there?" Josh looked doubtful.

Laura smiled, noticing that Sheba still slept. No need to wake the cat. "Oh, I think I can wrangle a rover."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A couple of hours later, they pulled into the valley where the herd happily munched on tree tops. Locating Bola, Laura parked the Rover, and checked to make certain they had water and some snacks with them.

"Let's go." She grabbed her canteen and a protein bar.

Getting out, they walked toward the dinosaur. Bola leaned his head down and huffed, lightly bumping Laura. She patted his neck. "Good to see you too." Both Zoe and Sienna touched him before dodging away and hiding behind her.

"Which one is his girlfriend?" Maddy shaded her eyes, staring off over the dozen or so giants.

"That one." Laura pointed at the female nibbling some branches not far away. "She isn't used to humans."

Josh cocked his head. "Guess she's pretty for a dinosaur."

"Bola thinks so." Laura grinned. "I'd say they're going to lay eggs soon."

Maddy started. "Really?"

"Yep." She pointed to an area near the edge of a steep cliff. The ground had been cleared and rocks piled around it. "They've made a nest."

"That's what that is?" Josh rubbed his neck as sweat rolled off his forehead.

"Make sure you're drinking water," Laura reminded him.

He made a face, but pulled out his canteen and took a drink.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find a good place to watch." They found a good sized tree and climbed up, the two younger girls actually managing better than the teens.

"Come on, Josh and Maddy," Zoe teased. "You're too slow."

Sienna found a branch and settled in. Zoe joined her and the girls giggled as they whispered to each other. At least the doll had been left in the rover and she didn't have to worry about retrieving it, in the event Dolly got dropped.

"Should we be worried about Carnos or…" Maddy began.

"You don't have enough meat on you." Josh punched his sister's arm.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

The valley spread out before them and a slight breeze rustled through the trees. Laura glanced up at the blue sky, hoping the weather didn't change. White clouds floated past. None looked like they carried rain.

Maddy scooted next to Laura. "You know much about this herd?"

"I know their matriarch is dead. Her daughter Milly took her place. She's over there." She pointed out the greenish brown female with black stripes.

"She's colorful."

"And fierce. I watched her face down nykorapter once."

Josh said, "That must have been something."

"It was."

A group of small dinosaurs rushed past, headed for a deep wooded area. They vanished in the thick grasses.

"Everyone be quiet," she warned. The behavior indicated a close by predator. Milly lifted her head and trotted to the others. Several of the older ones made a wall between whatever approached and the younger dinosaurs behind them.

"I didn't even see them," Maddy whispered.

"They're good at hiding," Laura answered.

The trees shook and a huge head poked out, followed by a thick torso, short front legs and powerful hind ones.

"That's T Rex!" Maddy sounded stunned.

Laura hadn't seen one near the colony, yet knew they still existed in this time period. She'd seen records, that the public didn't know existed, about a certain naturalist who had tried to rescue and repopulate several prehistoric species. The outcome of his preserve would have been grim had he not managed to return them to the wild. She wondered what had become of the technology he had used or had it been confiscated to help build the portal at Hope Plaza.

"It can only see us if we move," Laura said. "So nobody move." She looked at the two younger children. "And be quiet. Quiet as you can."

Zoe and Sienna nodded. They held hands and watched.

The T Rex roared and charged. The herd stood their ground and Bola dashed out, using his tail to strike the predator. It seemed startled, switching its attention to the young male.

"Oh, Bola." Laura covered her mouth, hoping he survived the attack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Barnabas waited in the shade as Malcolm headed, or so he said, back to the colony for the parts needed to repair the Terminus. Jim Shannon had been safely transported back to 2149 not long before. The man's mission was to blow up Hope Plaza and safely return.

Reaching out, Barnabas snagged the scientist, pulling him back into the woods. "Taylor's this way," he said quietly.

Malcolm Wallace nodded and followed him back to the where the soldiers hid. Elisabeth gave the man a brief smile. Barnabas did not miss the concern in her eyes and face. Jim Shannon should count himself fortunate. His wife was a beauty.

"Your husband is going to," Malcolm started, before falling silent.

"He is," Taylor assured the other. "Now, we wait for his return."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allen jumped when Sheba burst out of the tent, running as fast as she could. Her tan and spotted body made it difficult to see where she went since she blended in so well. He saw a furred shape vanish into the woods.

"What was that all about?" Reilly asked, her weapon slung across her shoulder. She stepped out of the woods to stand near the fire.

"No idea." Allen pointed to the pot. "Coffee?" He poured himself a cup, hoping Sienna was okay. She'd insisted on going with Laura and Shannons to see the dinosaurs.

"No thanks." She frowned. "Why did your cousin go with Taylor?"

"I have no idea." Allen sat down, careful not to spill his cup. "He's always been an odd one." Taking a sip he added, "That entire branch of his family always has been."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The fight proved to be a short one. Bola and a couple of the other older and larger males, rammed the T Rex repeatedly until the bipedal dinosaur retreated. He snarled at them once, before vanishing back into the trees.

"And I thought carnos were bad." Josh shook his head. "We need to let Taylor know."

"I agree." Laura glanced up, noticing a few dark clouds. "And right now. Looks like we might get rained on."

They climbed out of the tree, Maddy and Josh helping the girls. Once on the ground, Laura kept a watchful eye on the tree line. Just because she couldn't see the animal, didn't mean it wasn't there.

She kept watch while everyone crawled into the Rover, before getting into the driver's seat.

"You didn't bring a weapon?" Josh asked.

"I have a knife."

"Not much use against a T Rex."

"I got that." She typed in the code and she drove toward camp. "Everyone body keep an eye out. If you see the T Rex, let me know."

Maddy look scared.

Her brother glanced back. "What do we do if it follows us?"

"I have no idea."


	15. Chapter 15

Solutions: Chapter 15: Are Vampires Real?

Fresh, hot blood filled his nose. Barnabas had tailed Taylor after dropping Malcom Wallace off at the camp. He ducked into trees, staying hidden as Skye helped Taylor into the truck and managed to jack the starter. They roared off, the dust flying.

The scent told him Taylor had been injured. Possibly badly. His blood had a taint to it, most older people did despite how fit the commander was. Their taste never satisfied.

He sniffed again following the smell into a gully covered with tall grass. Not far away a figure crawled on the ground, grunting every time it pulled itself a few more feet along the dirt path. It would stop to rest and grab whatever it could reach and dragged the body along.

For several minutes he watched, convinced his prey could not escape. Laura would be furious to find out he killed a human. Still, he suspected this one would not be missed. Besides, from the erratic heart beats, it wouldn't live much longer. Killing it quickly would be a mercy.

Not to mention breaking its neck afterward. No need to for there to be more than one vampire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura pulled her rover into camp, noticing a new truck. Everyone piled out, heading back to their tents. "Sienna, go with Zoe."

The girl nodded and headed off with the Shannons. Zoe took her hand and they put their heads together whispering.

Moving quickly, Laura found Reilly directing soldiers to various posts. "We've got a problem," Laura reported.

"Other than watching for Jim Shannon?"

"Yeah. We had a run in with a T Rex."

"A T Rex?" Reilly turned to her. "We haven't seen one of those."

"It came out of nowhere. Tried to attack the herd."

"Tried?"

"They did a good job at defending themselves. Taylor around?"

"Getting fixed up by the doc."

"He needs to know. It might head for the colony."

"That will be Phoenix Groups problem."

"Don't envy them."

"I'll let him know," Reilly assured her before turning to deal with another issue.

Laura wanted to say more, but knew it would be useless. She returned to their tents to find the children eating protein bars and berries. She grabbed a bar herself and took a bite. It was dry and tasteless.

"The berries help." Josh offered her a few.

"I'll save those for dinner." She sat down and glanced around. "Where's my cousin?"

"Barnabas," Maddy volunteered, "brought Malcolm back and then vanished. Allen ate a quick snack and went off in search of Commander Taylor."

"No objections to me taking his daughter on an adventure." That seemed strange to her.

"None at all." The oldest Shannon girl finished eating. "Think that T Rex will follow us here?"

"Hope not. I reported it, so they should be watching for it."

"Hi kids," Elisabeth joined them. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes to go watch for your dad."

"Can I come?" Josh asked, looking hopeful.

"I need you to stay here and watch out for your sisters." She hugged her two oldest children. "Where's Zoe?"

"Zoe and Sienna are paying with Dolly," Maddy told her, pointing at the tent.

Her mother ducked into the tent.

"Good thing this morning's excitement didn't scare them." For that Laura felt relieved.

"Like most kids." Josh grinned. "They think the dinosaurs are fun."

"Reality aside." Laura shook her head. "I wonder when we'll be able to go back to Terra Nova."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He'd drained the body, the sweet pungent flavor still tickling his tongue. It had a familiar smell and he had no doubt this was Taylor's son. He regretted killing the boy, yet with all the trouble he'd caused, Barnabas doubted Lucas would be missed.

Expertly snapping the neck, he carried the husk deep into the woods. It took time, but he managed to dig a grave. Dumping the corpse, he wanted to make certain no transformation took place. He took a large stick and rammed into the heart.

"Do us all a favor and stay dead."

By sunset, he'd buried the body. He found a nearby stream and washed up as best he could. No evidence of his murder remained.

With a smile, Barnabas headed out, running into a few of Taylor's men about an hour later. Elisabeth Shannon was with them along with her husband, Jim. Both of them looked happy to be back together.

"He succeeded then?" Barnabas asked the commander.

"He did," Taylor confirmed. "We are now officially cut off from 2149."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Night fell, shrouding the woods. The campfire flickered and popped. The Shannons sat around it along with the Collins. Not far away Malcolm Wallace leaned against a tree, glancing around.

"Knowing we're cut off from the future makes this jungle seem a whole lot bigger somehow."

Skye joined them, giving Josh a half smile as she sat next to him.

A howler screamed, piercing the odd silence enveloping them all.

"It's the world, dear," Laura murmured.

"What?" Her words caught Jim's attention.

"Something Mrs. Beaver said in an old movie. I think the rest of the line was, did you expect it to be small?"

"What's a movie?" Sienna asked.

"A form of entertainment," her father supplied, lightly touching the girl's cheek. "We used to have movie nights at Collinwood."

Maddy smiled. "That must have been nice."

"We lived in our own enclosed dome," Laura added. The metaphor she used probably didn't make any sense since Collinsport had its own anyway.

She glanced around wondering where Sheba went and if the cat would come back. Laura knew a day might come when the feline might not return.

"What's unfortunate," Barnabas said, "Is that what used to be a good organization, went so wrong."

Malcolm joined them. "What are you talking about?"

"The Phoenix Group. They used to be called the Phoenix Foundation. One of my ancestors was part of the board. It was a type of think tank. Not really sure when that changed and they became private military."

"Well," Taylor informed them, giving Skye a smile. "Doesn't matter now. They've left. We're going home in the morning."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone had been glad to see them when Taylor and his party returned to Terra Nova. Hugs and smiles were exchanged all around before folks began to move back to their quarters. Laura could see the scars, where bombs had exploded inside the colony. People were busy trying to fix them and repair the damage.

"Allen," she moved next to him. "The place behind Zeke and Flo is empty. You and Sienna might want to live there."

"What about Piper and Peri?" His stern face looked concerned. "They never expected to see me again."

"I think they'll be fine. They've been living with your brother."

He sighed. "I could use a hot shower."

"Just remember the solar panels can only heat so much water."

Her cousin laughed and tossed a concerned look at Barnabas, who had his entire body covered. He lowered his voice. "How long have you known about him?"

Laura glanced sidewise, wondering how much Allen actually knew. "I have no idea what you mean."

"I think you do. It's one of the best kept secrets in our family."

"And family is the true treasure." How often had Laura heard that growing up?

"Look, Daddy!" Sienna grabbed his hand, clutching her doll with the other.

Two teen girls ran down the path and, after a moment of awkwardness, hugged their father.

"Hello girls." His voice sounded hoarse.

"Dad! You're here!" Piper bubbled.

"Where's grandpa?" Peri asked, glancing around.

"Your grandfather passed away. I came on the next pilgrimage or tried to." He shook his head. "I'll tell you all about it later. I hear there is a place open behind Zeke."

The girls nodded.

"This is your younger sister Sienna," he introduced the child.

His daughters didn't seem to know what to say. Laura figured their father would explain as much as he could later.

"Why don't you take your father to his new home?" Laura suggested.

Seeming to snap out of it, they led the way. Allen kept a hold of Sienna's hand as he followed.

"Nice family reunion," Barnabas quietly said.

"Yes." She glanced at him. "What happened to Lucas Taylor?"

A guarded look crossed his pale face. "Let's just say he won't be bothering us anymore."

"That's what I thought." They reached her door. Lying on the patio, a furred shape rose up, and bumped her leg. "So, you came home after all." She affectionately rubbed the cat's head.

Barnabas moved away to return home. Laura watched him, wishing she'd never found his coffin in the Old House all those years ago. He hadn't harmed her when he'd learned about her discovery. He'd told her the truth and waited to see what she'd do. She'd done nothing and protected him. That's what family did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, Laura and Sheba took a walk. They happened by the storage containers and found a small group gathered around one in particular. Sitting in its interior sat what looked like a carving used on sailing ships centuries ago.

She heard Taylor say, "Makes me wonder what else might be out in the Badlands waiting for us."

"Leakage," she said.

The commander looked at her.

"I told you before. There was probably leakage." She moved forward looking at the object. "Back in the early twenty first Century, there were two organizations, one in England and one in the US, studying something called anomalies. From what little information was left, sometimes dinosaurs or other prehistoric creatures came through."

Malcolm frowned. "You think it had to do with the fracture?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I understand the anomalies just vanished one day and never came back. Might have been when you closed down Hope Plaza."

"If that's true, then we have no idea what else might have come through to this time." Malcom looked very worried.

"Or even if the fracture is an alternate time line." She shook her head. "They might have lied just to get to the resources."

Jim Shannon shook his head. "That's a scary thought."

"I agree. We need to keep all this under wraps until we know more." The commander motioned. Mark Reynolds nodded as did Dunham. They covered the find and pushed it back into the container.

Silence bound them together to protect the colony.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at home, Laura, sat on her patio, enjoying the meteor shower. Sheba lay at her feet, washing her paw. Faint voices echoed across the compound and sometimes a slasher called. It all seemed eerily familiar and alien at the same time.

"Well, Sheba. We're home."

The cat lifted her head and blinked, before returning to the important task of washing.

Laura giggled and watched the storm. She had no idea what tomorrow would bring, but that was okay. For this night, all was well and her family was all here, finally, in Terra Nova.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allen slipped though the fence and out into the jungle. He'd taken a huge risk asking Mira to meet him after the Phoenix Group had been in the Badlands for the past six months. He made it to the jungle and followed the directions she'd given for the meet.

Several men dropped down and he stopped. "I'm not armed."

"He wouldn't be." Mira stepped out. She seemed harder. Angry. "You wanted this meeting. What are you offering?"

"An opportunity." He waited, choosing his words and timing carefully. "It's true we are cut off from the future."

"Tell us something we don't know."

"Sienna is here."

Mira started. "You're lying."

"No. I went and got her. We came through the portal together." He cocked his head. "Your employers didn't tell you they held us hostage?"

She walked over to him, staring into this eyes, looking, he was certain, for any sign he lied.

"She's fine."

Part of the hardness vanished. "You take good care of her."

"You know I will."

"I'll hold you to that."

She motioned to her men. "We have to get back."

He hadn't expected her not to ask to see her daughter. "Mira."

She shook her head. "Not today." They moved back into the jungle and vanished.

Allen stood there a few more moments before working his way back, careful not to be seen. Once home, he checked on all of his daughters. They all slept peacefully.

The Collins family had a second chance. He had no intention of losing it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Daddy," Zoe asked as she crawled into bed. "Are vampires real?"

Jim frowned as he sat down, ready to tell his youngest daughter a story. "Why do you ask?"

"My friend Nina says there are."

"Vampires are just a myth," he reassured her. Although, a part of his mind wondered if that was the truth. They'd found Lucas Taylor's body a few weeks back with a branch through his heart. Only Malcom, his wife and Taylor knew about it. "Even if they were, I'd protect you."

She giggled, hugging her dad.

"Storytime," He read her bed time tale and tucked her in with a kiss om her forehead.

Outside the room, he glanced outside, starting as he saw what he thought was a bat shape. Shaking his head, he told himself his imagination had played a trick on him. There were no bats in Terra Nova or anywhere else in the world. Yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

References made in this story.

Chapter 14- Prehistoric Park

Chapter 15 – Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and Wardrobe, Macgyver, Primeval and Primeval New World

Author's note. I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I've had writing it. The idea came from Zoe's fascination with vampires in the episode Proof. What if a vampire had lived in Terra Nova? Of course, as stories do, they branch off in their own direction and the end product was not at all what was originally imagined. It's actually better.

If you would like to read another Terra Nova crossover I've written, I encourage you to find my story Recalled, classified as a Charmed & Stargate Atlantis crossover. It's also crossed with the movie Change of Plans, Kindred the Embraced and Stargate SG1. There are two chapters, with Terra Nova appearing in the second part.

I've got another couple of ideas for Terra Nova stories, but am uncertain when they'll be written. I'm also a pro writer who owes her publisher six books.

Review if you would like. I always enjoy getting feedback.


End file.
